Natas Reficul // Alvaro Garay
Natas is a 21-year-old man, originally from Ariadelvento. Once an assassin for the royal guard of Ariadelvento, he was forced to quit because of Alvaro, his literal dark half. An interesting encounter with a mage left him with a split personality, one that embodied all of Natas's dark desires. He left to Silicis City to become a bartender, and actually ran his own rather successful pub, the NatAl Pub. Upon encountering Itami Kodoku, he was asked to join up with him for Itami's own vengeance. Natas and Alvaro agreed, being promised wealth, women, and blood. Appearance Natas is very tall and very slender. If he chose to wear the clothing, he could very easily pull off a woman. His hair is a light green, and his eyes are a bright pink color. He has four gemstones under his eyes, purely for decoration. His garments usually consist of a black jacket, a purple shirt underneath, and black pants. Other times, he'll wear his bartender outfit (pictured right). This consists of a white, lined dress shirt, and olive-green vest, and some black pants. He has not picked up his assassin outfit in a long time, until meeting Itami Kodoku. He always wears two things. He always has the strings in his hair. They hold some sentimental value, though the reasoning is unknown. Also wears a bandana around his neck, one marked with a white “X” {C} Alvaro is unlike most people's split personalities. This is in the sense that when he is the dominant personality, he physically transforms Natas's body. The first noticable change is the hair. The normally-vibrant green hair instantly turns black. The right half has scattered white streaks. The second change is his eyes. The normally almost-glowing pink color is now a ghostly white. They're empty, regardless of his emotions. The lines around his eyes turn black as if he were wearing makeup. he is also a bit more pale. He makes use of the bandana by covering his mouth and nose with it. When in control, Alvaro's canines sharpen into actual fangs. Personality Traits Natas is very calm and level-headed about everything he does, and reflects his emotions in a way that could easily be misinterpreted. He smiles at everything, an his tone is always slightly cheerful, whether he's angry, sad, overjoyed, or anywhere inbetween. He is very amiable regardless. He is very loyal to Itami, and there are hints at a possibility that Natas may have feelings for the man. Alvaro is quite... rash. He is very violent, and has the desire to kill. He likes to kill clean, and he likes to kill dirty. He'll do it slow, quick, or whatever he finds interesting. The only things that can get him to be non-violent are liquor, women and/or a cash bribe. Other interests are meeting interesting people, and toying with the stronger ones until he kills them. Biography ''Past In Ariadelvento, Natas was a young boy, son of a butler to the royal family. As such, he was in the castle a bit. He was very good at sneaking around places, and avoided trouble as he played. But he made the mistake one day of sneaking into the castle mage's quarters while he was sleeping. The mage was not happy, and did give him a good lashing. But he apparently sensed something strong within Natas, and decided that “to atone” for disturbing his sleep, Natas become his assistant. Under the wizard's watch, Natas learned how to use magic. He tried learning many elements, but none quite suited him well. So the wizard revealed himself to be a “summoner” of sorts. He told Natas that he could become a great mage, but it could forever twist him. But Natas, wanting to please his teacher, agreed. So that night, they performed a ritual. A shadow image of himself appeared before Natas with scary white eyes. “I can give you the power you desire. For you see, I am you. I am your darkside. And together, we can please your teacher, and get into all sorts of fun.”'' And Natas agreed.'' “Good. My name is Alvaro Garay. Commit it to memory. Because now, we are one.”'' And the shadow literally walked into Natas's body, where he now lives. From that day on, Natas developed an interest in bladed weapons, along with magic. Of course, his interest in sneaking was always there still. He sneaked out of the castle one evening, to play with his new abilities. But just as before with the wizard, he didn't pick his target well. This rogue caught him before he had even been approached. But for some reason, this man liked Natas. Perhaps he reminded him of himself when he was younger. And he took Natas under his wing. The man took refuge in the castle, and taught him to kill from the shadows. But Alvaro was the one who really enjoyed this. And he forced Natas to enlist in the royal family's assassins. He was instantly famous amongst the royals for a job well-done, every time. Natas, that is. Alvaro, on the other hand, got Natas into trouble often, for not being able to control his dark side. And because of often messing up on the job, Natas and Alvaro got fired. It was lucky they weren't beheaded. So Natas decided to try living normally. With his last savings, he opened up a bar in Silicis City. They did pretty well, but when Itami Kodoku came to him, asking for help, he could not refuse. The Valley Of The End This was Natas/Alvaro's first battle since joining Yami. At this point, they now wear the uniform of Yami, showing their allegiance to Itami. It was here he was acquainted with Kurai Horo, former Royal Guard assassin. At the sight of him, Alvaro instantly took control for the battle that followed. Though he was hostile and ready to kill, he only showed respect for Kurai. His way of showing respect is a tad twisted, but it was there. He proved to be a decent challenge for Kurai, but they were both holding back. Most of the time was spent toying with his enemy, so the fight between Rin and Itami was over before Alvaro had the time to deliver the final blow to the group. He was forced to leave, wishing very much for a rematch. Abilities Natas and Alvaro are both trained in the art of silent killing. They can be as silent as necessary or desired, even going as far as to silence his own heartbeat. He is a skilled magic, excelling in shadow magics. He and Alvaro have created their own special blend, and have enchanted their killing daggers to be able to use the magics without verbal incantations. Such abilities include temporarily blinding enemies and solidifying shadows into shields, armor, and sometimes even projectiles. His favorite attack can only be used when the sun is at least almost completely blotted out from the sky, or in an area that is mostly coated in shadow. He can sink into the shadows, becoming one with them. Wherever there is shadow, he can reappear. So far, no other abilities have been presented. Category:Characters